


Let me help you

by orangelightning (thescatterbrain)



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Jak II, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescatterbrain/pseuds/orangelightning
Summary: Jak is surprised by a medical visit after a mission.





	Let me help you

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Jak but across both fanfiction.net and ao3 there is only 1 jak/reader fic and its not romantic and I thought this was a CRIME so I took it upon myself to begin filling out the collection. here is my first official contribution

Jak groaned in unison with the door of the safehouse as he shuffled his way in. Normally a gang of metalheads was easy to make short work of, especially if he went Dark, but he had lost Daxter in the fray and then had a run in with the Krimzon Guard trying to get back into the city. Needless to say, he was tired, hurting, and covered in dirt. Daxter was already passed out on his shoulder, fur matted and goggles hanging precariously off one ear. Jak was relieved when he found that the furry bastard wasn’t hurt, just scrambling up metalhead backs and causing even more havoc. The destruction duo sure did live up to their title today. 

Jak carefully peeled Daxter off of him and began shucking off his boots and armor, grunting with the effort. He took a quick tally of his injuries as each item came off; cuts across his arms that would need to be dressed to avoid infection, potentially fractured rib, a bunch of bruises. Nothing that would require stitches, luckily. All in all not too bad for a total maul by both the metalheads and the KG. Jak winced as he tried to stretch and made a mental note to snag some green eco so that his rib would heal faster if it really was fractured. He couldn’t go running around at top capacity with that kind of injury. 

Suddenly, there was a noise in the small bathroom and he started, instantly on high alert. He and Daxter had only been at this safehouse for two days. If they were already discovered then Torn was going to have a fit, both because he would need to scope a new one for his least favorite lackeys and because it meant there was a security issue concerning information sharing in the Underground. He reached for his yellow eco blaster and began to creep towards the bathroom. Bracing himself against the wall, he drew in a deep breath and charged his blaster. Then he whipped around the entrance and pointed at the intruder. Jak gaped when he saw who it was.

“Y/N, what the hell are you doing here?” he demanded.

Y/N startled at the sight of the blaster aimed point blank at thier nose, but tried to regain their composure. “I asked Torn if I could set up at your safehouse to make sure you didn’t get yourself killed. Also because there was an update he wanted to give you, and it couldn’t wait until tomorrow.” 

Jak groaned irritably and discharged the blaster. “Torn couldn’t have just jumped me in my safehouse himself?” he asked as he put the weapon away. He entertained the idea of pointing it in Torn’s smug face instead of Y/N’s, but Torn probably would have just stabbed his arm in warning. 

“Apparently, he can’t stand the sight of you and the furry chatterbox for more than a few minutes. Astounding news, I’m sure.” Jak gave a half-hearted chuckle at that.

“Well what’s the update then?”

Y/N shook their head and began pulling gauze and bottles of green eco out of their pockets. “Nope. First things first: dressing those wounds. I did say I was here to make sure you didn’t die, right?” They placed the medical supplies on the small sink the dinky bathroom allowed and pointed a finger at Jak. “Strip, then come back. You got a few nasty gashes we need to take care of.”

Jak didn’t know how to respond. It’s not like Torn usually sent part of the medical team to make sure he was okay, even if he and Daxter were Torn’s most useful team. Especially not since they were the most disposable. “I can take care of it myself, Y/N, just give me Torn’s update.” They turned towards him and pinned him down with a sharp look. 

“Jak, take off your shirt and let me wrap your wounds before I give you something you can’t do on your own.” Jak glared back, but went back to the main room to do as he was told. What, did Torn decide he needed to be babysat now too? That bastard ran him and Daxter ragged making them do just about all of the dirty work for the Underground, all while hanging a meeting with the Shadow over their heads, and he thinks Jak and Daxter can’t take care of themselves? Jak was gonna give him a piece of his mind next time he saw the tattoo-covered asshole. He dropped his shirt on the bed, sparing Daxter a glance to make sure he was still okay, then returned to Y/N. He leaned against the sink and crossed his arms to let them know how irritated he was with the situation. Y/N began to clean his cuts, wrestling his arms apart when needed. The two were silent for a while until they began wrapping Jak’s arms with gauze.

“I know Torn has never sent you medical help before,” they started, quietly. “I’ll admit that all he wanted was for me to give you the update. But I noticed that you guys used up all your green eco on the last mission so I thought I would bring you some and try to help. Plus I heard there were a bunch of KG right where you guys were reentering the city so I figured you might need the extra.” They looked up from Jak’s wound to make eye contact with him. He stared back, usure what to say. No one from the Underground seemed to give a rat’s ass about him and Daxter. In fact, plenty of them probably would be glad if they died on a mission given how hot headed Jak was and sarcastically annoying Daxter was. Jak realized he was still staring and not speaking, and Y/N didn’t know him like Daxter so that wasn’t normal. He coughed uncomfortably.

“Well then, uh, what was the update?”

Y/N returned their attention to his arms, starting to dress the rest of his gashes. “He’s moving the recon mission up to tomorrow. A few too many people got captured by the KG so he wants to break them out as soon as possible. Hopefully collect some intel on the way. Either way, you’re the man for the job.” They finished wrapping his last cut and moved on to cleaning all the smaller scrapes that didn’t need to be wrapped. “Torn sent me so that he wouldn’t have to spend too much time briefing tomorrow. Wants you out there early, I guess. I think he’s just stressed about losing so many of us.” Y/N pursed their lips as they dabbed at Jak’s chest. Jak thought they also looked stressed, and he couldn’t blame them. Y/N was one of the few on the medical team, so they saw the full effect of what happened to people on missions. This wasn’t the first time they had ever patched up Jak, but it was the first time it was private. Especially this private. 

Jak’s hands flexed on the edge of the counter he was gripping. Y/N kept tending to him with a concentrated intensity that almost made him want to squirm. Jak didn’t _squirm_. He faced metalheads, Krimzon Guard, and Haven slum sewers alike without so much as flinching. Hell, he could supercharge himself with dark eco and become a murder machine. Jak didn’t squirm. So why the hell did Y/N make him feel raw and exposed? He tried to convince himself it was because he was leaning on a rinkadink counter without his shirt one, completely without armor or blaster. He tried not to think about the hands pressing lightly on his chest or trailing down his stomach or -

“Ow, fuck!” he yelled as Y/N pressed against his fractured rib. He glared at them as they pursed their lips. 

“I was afraid of that. Broken ribs are a bitch. Just glad I spotted the bruising there when I did.” They ignored Jak’s anger and reached for the bottle of green eco. “Here, this should help.” They carefully poured the eco onto Jak’s midsection, watching it absorb into his skin. Jak instantly felt the pain and swelling subside. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Y/N gave him a small smile. “Better?”

“Yeah, thanks,” he responded simply. “We done now?” Y/N rolled their eyes at his blunt manner. 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re done.” They began to pack up their supplies, but they looked distracted as their hands moved. Jak stood awkwardly next to them, deciding it wasn’t worth it to put his grimy shirt back on. He watched them put rolls of gauze away and began to think to himself. He really should find a way to thank Y/N for going out of their way to help him out. But what could he do? He only knew them from their time together after Jak got considerably banged up. He didn’t feel like seeking out a concussion just to spend some quality time with them. 

Something being placed in his hand pulled him out of his head. Y/N was pressing a vial of green eco into his palm. “For your weasel,” they said with a wink. “Don’t forget you have a date with Torn bright and early.” They began to leave, but Jak grabbed their wrist. 

“Wait, Y/N,” he said, before realizing he had nothing to say. Words were never his strong point, especially since talking was such a new development for him. Daxter was the one who could weave sentences out of thin air and had an endless supply of witty commentary. Jak was a doer, not a talker. So, he did the only thing he could think to. He pulled Y/N close to him and gave them a quick kiss. Almost immediately, he regretted the decision. His face flushed hot and his ears fell as embarrassment settled in his chest. “Oh shit, I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t think of what else to do but I appreciate you coming here to help-” he was cut off by Y/N firmly kissing him again. They smiled at him when they pulled back.  
“You’re welcome,” they said. They gave his hands a quick squeeze before heading to the door. “Oh, by the way, Jak?” they called over their shoulder. Jak perked up, suddenly on alert. “You better not be going around kissing any ol’ nurse. Someone might get the wrong idea.” They gave him a pointed look. Jak smirked back

“Noted. See you after tomorrow’s mission.” Y/N winked again and left. 

Jak collapsed back against the counter. He put a hand to his hammering chest. He just made the biggest fool of himself and somehow it turned out okay. He couldn’t believe himself, swooning over the smallest intimate encounter. He shook his head and walked back to the main room. He placed the vial of green eco beside Daxter and relaxed onto the bed. Maybe he could risk a couple more cuts in the future.


End file.
